Sonic Revolution
by MatchMaker889
Summary: Sequel to The Parent Trapped. Sonic is gone. A war has broken out.New battles, old foes, and a hero you just can't keep down
1. Chapter 1

1 **Sonic Revolution**

**Chapter 1:**

A lot has happened in the last couple of months. Eggman has made past attempts to take over the world with his new robot army. Of course so far he hasn't been successful. However, today may be different.

"So, you really think it'll work this time ?" Sally asked. "Positive," spoke a figure stepping out of the shadows, Metal Sonic "nothing can stop us now". "I'm not so sure" Sally said . "What ?" Metal said. "You guys have tried this same plan how many times before ?" Sally questioned. "We've learned from our mistakes, with me as their leader, we shall finally destroy those pathetic creatures" Metal said. "I've seen better" Sally said smirking. "Why you !" Metal said about to attack her.

Eggman then walked in (Eggman Remix theme). "What's with all the commotion ?" he said . Metal and Sally didn't say anything. "Metal, our squadrons are ready" he said. "Excellent" Metal replied. The three of them headed to each of their army squadrons.

As Eggman stood above the robots, he said "The time has come, we shall now turn this world, into the Eggman Empire !" Eggman said . The robots cheered and Eggman grinned sinisterly.

Metal spoke to his squadron "Here me brothers, this shall be the dawn of a new age, let all living things tremble at our sights".

Finally Sally said "We'll show those humans who's in charge !". The other robots cheered.

Meanwhile at Gun Headquarters, the general received some news. "Sir, Eggman's armada has been sighted heading for Station Square" said a soldier. "Typical" the general said. "Prepare the troops, and inform the others" he said.

"There going to attack again" the soldier said. "We'll have to hit them hard this time" Knuckles said. "Sounds good to me" Shadow said. "You up for it Rouge ?" Knuckles asked. "You know me" she answered. "Tails ?" Shadow said. "They won't know what hit them" he said. "Maybe I should come" Amy said. "No way, you're in no condition to fight" Knuckles said.

"Shadow, since you're the strongest and fastest out of us, you should lead" the soldier said. "Alright, let's go !" he said.

Everyone made their way through the base. Both Shadow and Tails went to the hangers. There, Tails stepped into his newest plane "Tornado Mach 2 ready for take off !". Shadow got into his jet, and they were sent off towards the their next battle.

"I don't understand everything that happened, I don't know how much time has passed, heck I don't know how I'm still alive" "But the point is I am, I'm alive, and I'm back"


	2. Chapter 2

1_Chapter 2 is a song chapter. I know Shadow the Hedgehog wasn't that great of a game, but the music rocks._

**Chapter 2:**

**All of me** (by Crush 40)

The robots landed on the ground. They were confronted by Gun soldiers, Gun robots, etc. They charged at each other.

**(I see no, hear no evil. Black writing on the wall.)**

Close up on Eggman's ship.

**(Unleashed a million faces. And one by one they fall.)**

Eggman sneers at the sight.

**(Black hearted evil ! Brave hearted hero !)**

The Battle continues

**(I am all I am all I am)**

A close up on a red sneaker jumping off a building.

**(I, I, I, I am) **

Shadow and Tails move in on one of Eggman's ships.

**(Here we go buddy, here we go buddy, here we go, here we go buddy, here we go)**

**(Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare)**

They make it to the core.

**(One step forward, two steps back, I am) (One step forward, two steps back)**

Shadow fires a missile.

**(Do it, Do it, Do it, Do IT !)**

It explodes and Shadow and Tails are seen landing safely on the ground.

**(Can you see all of me) (Walk into my mystery)**

**(Step inside and hold on for dear life)**

Tails sees a shadow the looks like Sonic's. Thinking it's his he smiles and soon Shadow sees it.

**(Do you remember me) (Capture you will set you free)**

Realizing who it really is, Tails gets scared and tries to step back.

**(I am all, I am all of me)**

Tails is struck down.

**(I am, I am all of me) **

Shadow prepares to fight.

**(I am, I am all of me)**

**(I am, I am all of me)**

Metal charges at him.

**(Here we go)**

Knuckles is fighting Sally.

**(I see and feel the evil) (My hands will crush them all)**

Shadow is getting beaten by Metal.

**(You think you have the answers) (I'll laugh and watch you fall)**

Metal in his battle stance.

**(Black hearted evil ! Brave hearted hero !)**

Shadow groggily looks up,

**(I am all I am, all I am)**

and briefly sees Sonic jumping off the side of a building.

**(I, I, I, I am)**

A blue streak moves quickly through the cities ruins.

**(Here we go buddy, here we go buddy, here we go, here we go buddy, here we go)**

Soldiers continue to fight the machines

**(Go ahead and try to see through me) (Do it if you dare) (One step forward, two steps back, I am)**

Sonic step in front of a group of robots,

**(One step forward, two steps back)**

and unleashes a powerful attack.

**(Do it, Do it, Do it, Do IT !)**

**(Can you see all of me) (Walk into my mystery)**

The soldiers look in awe as they see that their legendary hero has returned.

**(Step inside and hold on for dear life)**

**(Do you remember me) (Capture you will set you free) (I am all, I am all of me)**

It seems that Shadow has lost and Metal is about to finish the job.

**(I am, I am all of me)**

**(I am, I am all of me)**

**(I am, I am all of me)**

**(Here we go)**

"Metal our forces are being destroyed" spoke one of the robots as he used Metal's com signal. "What ? by who ?!" Metal asked. "It's, it's, AAAAAHHH !" the robot yelled before the signal was cut off. Metal looked couldn't believe what he was seeing "No".

**(I am everyone, everywhere, every how, every way, every hour, every day)**

**(I am everyone, everywhere, every how, every way, every hour, every day)**

Sally, Knuckles and Rouge look.

**(I am, I am, I am,) **

Tails, Shadow and Metal look.

**(I am, I am, I am, I AM !)**

Sonic unleashes his homing attack.

**(Do it, Do it, Do it, Do IT !)**

No one could believe their eyes, but they knew it was true.

**(Can you see all of me) (Walk into my mystery) (Step inside and hold on for dear life)**

**(Do you remember me) (Capture you will set you free) (I am all, I am all of me)**

Metal, defeated and damaged, looked up at his opponent.

**(I am, I am all of me )**

**(I am, I am all of me)**

Sonic jumped in front of him,

**(I am, I am all of me)**

and smiled at everyone.

**(I am, I am all of me)**

**(Here we go)**

**(I am all of me)**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Chapter 3**

"Urrrgh, fall back !" Metal shouted to his robots. Everyone ran off.

"So much for them" Sonic said. He then looked at his friends and said "Hey guys". Tails was the first respond. Crying happily and running over to his friend. "Sonic ! I don't believe it, it's really you !" Tails said hugging him. "Okay okay, take it easy Tails, I'm happy to see you too" he said pulling the fox off. "Hm, I knew he'd be back" Shadow said. "I can't believe it" Rouge said still in shock. She then looked at Knuckles, and noticed a single tear. Smirking, she said "Knuckles, are you crying ?". "No ! I just have something in my eye" Knuckles said wiping it away.

Shadow walked over to Sonic and said "I think I speak for all of us when I ask, where have you been ?". "Would you believe me if told you I don't even know ?" Sonic asked.

"Just start at the beginning" Rouge said. "Okay" Sonic said.

"Like you all know, last time you saw me, I jumped into that weird space time vortex thing" Sonic said. They nodded. "Well I was pretty sure I was going to die right then and there, but something else happened" Sonic said. "One second I was in a lot of pain and the next, I wasn't" he said. "I opened my eyes and I saw that I was in this, weird place" he said.

"What do you mean weird ?" Knuckles asked. "Well for starters I was floating in mid air and there were other portals floating around, it was like I was in a dimension between dimensions" Sonic answered. "A Nexus" Tails said realizing what he was talking about. "Okay let's call it that" Sonic said. "Not only were there portals everywhere, but everything looked wavy and off balance" he explained. "In fact, when I moved one of my legs over to the other, it looked like they had fused, and when I pulled them apart, I had a new shoe" he said.

"Any way, I just jumped into the next portal I saw and wound up back here" Sonic said. He then looked at the decimated battleground that used to be a city. "Although I'm guessing this isn't exactly five minutes ago, how long have I been gone ?" he asked. "Um, I don't know, seven months, eight tops" Knuckles said. "We should probably get you back to GUN headquarters" Shadow said. "You guys work with GUN ?" Sonic said surprised. "We've had to because of Eggman's attacks" Shadow answered. "Okay" Sonic replied. The group made their way to the base.

Meanwhile on the main ship of the armada, Eggman wasn't taking the news very well. **"What do you mean it was Sonic ?!" **he yelled. "I mean he's back" Metal said. "But, I don't understand, how is he still alive" Eggman said dumbfounded. "Perhaps your plan didn't work doctor" Boko said. "What do you know ?" Eggman said angrily. Metal sighed as he watched the doctor argue with his henchbots.

"SHUT UP !" Sally yelled. That stopped the fight. "Look, we don't know how he survived, but the point is he's back" she said. "You're absolutely right, we got rid of him once and we'll do it again, only this time it will be permanent" Eggman said. As he walked off to think of a new plan, Metal said "Pathetic".


	4. Chapter 4

1**Chapter 4:**

As they entered and walked through the base, all the soldiers noticed the familiar face. "Wow !" "Oh my God !" "It's really Sonic !" everyone kept saying. "Uh maybe we should keep moving, you know, before you get mobbed" Rouge said. Sonic nodded.

Meanwhile, the general had just received the news. As the door behind him opened, he said "Rumors travel fast". He turned around and said "It's been a long time, we've missed you".

Soon, everyone was called into a meeting. Amy was among everyone else in the room. "Oh, excuse me, lady with a baby coming through" she spoke getting past the individuals.

Once everyone had taken their seats, the general entered the room. "Hello everyone, I am pleased to announce that once again our efforts have stopped Eggman's forces" he said. Everyone clapped. "However, that's not why I called this meeting" the general continued. "I'm sure all of you are sick and tired of this war, some of you might even believe that only a miracle can end all this, well as of thirty minutes ago, our miracle has arrived" he said. Everyone was becoming more intrigued.

"Ladies and gentleman, I now present to you, our miracle" the doors behind him opened and in stepped "Sonic the Hedgehog". Everyone gasped. Though I'm sure Amy was shocked the most. The people began saying things like "But how ? It's really him ? Wasn't he supposed to be ?". Sonic then spoke up "Look, I'm just as surprised as you guys, but the point is I'm here and I'm here to help". "Well said Sonic, I have no doubt that with you added to our forces, we'll stop Eggman For Good !" the general said profoundly. Everyone started cheering and clapping.

Knuckles went over to Sonic and said "I think I saw Amy over there". Sonic happily looked, but saw that Amy was gone.

He started searching the base.

Amy was in her room, crying. When the door opened, she didn't look . "Amy ?" Sonic said. "Go away" she said sadly. "But I" Amy interrupted Sonic by saying "I said leave me alone". "I don't believe this, I finally return and this is how you react ?" Sonic said getting a little mad. "Hey I was doing just fine till you showed up !" Amy said angrily. "Oh yeah I can see that, from all the crying" Sonic pointed out. Amy didn't say anything. " Sigh Look Amy I just" again Sonic was interrupted "No Sonic".

He turned around, Amy looked at him as he stood facing the open doorway. "You know when the others brought me here, all I could think about was seeing you again and how happy I thought you would be to see me, but I guess I've been gone too long" he said. He then looked at her and said "You might not want anything to happen, but like it or not I'm here to stay". He took a glance at Amy's pregnant stomach and said "and that kid is still ours".

After that, he left.


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chapter 5:**

On board Eggman's air base, Sally was busy thinking insidious thoughts. "Hm Hm Hm, oh Sonic, you are going down" she said. "I see that you too wish to see my pathetic other destroyed" Metal said suddenly appearing. "Oh yeah, he doesn't stand a chance against us" Sally said. "I'm not so sure" Metal said. "Huh ?" Sally said confused. "Honestly I don't think you stand a chance" Metal answered. "Hey ! For your information I've survived a lot worse" Sally replied. Something then occurred to Metal. He realized that he was unaware of how Sally turned evil. "Do tell" he said.

"Well, I guess it all began when Sonic and me first got together" Sally said.

"When it started I thought everything was fine, but ultimately, I knew it wouldn't last" she said

**(Flashback)**

Sonic and Sally had just received a scolding from the king. "Boy is your dad a grouch or his he a–" Sally then interrupted Sonic "I don't need you to fight my battles, Sonic". "I only did it because I care, Sal" he said. "Well, Stop caring ! okay ?" Sally yelled.

"Why keep fooling ourselves when we know it can never work ? I'm a Princess, Sonic" Sally spoke sadly. "I need a companion to rule by my side, not someone who's constantly playing hero" she said. Sonic couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm sorry, but you heard what the King said–I have an entire city to run. Too much is at stake. It's over between us" she said sadly walking away.

**(End Flashback)**

"And that's when things went from bad to worse" Sally said.

"I ended up marrying Antoine, both he and my father believed he was qualified to rule by my side" she said. "I heard that when Sonic found out, he actually cried a little" she said. "Everyone thought it was a good idea, but they were all wrong" she said.

"As time went on I began to see Antoine's true colors" she continued. "He didn't care about me, all he cared about was ruling the kingdom" Sally said. "Eventually, I got tired of it" she said.

**(Flashback)**

"We need to talk" Sally said. "About what ?" Antoine asked. "Our situation" she answered. "What are you talking about ?" he replied. "I'm talking about how power hungry you've become, and it's really getting on my nerves" she said. "You honestly think I care what you think ?" he asked. "You had better start-" Antoine then interrupted her "There's nothing you can say or do princess, my plan worked perfectly". "You planned all this ?" Sally said getting angrier. "To obtain the throne, yes, and the way I see it, there's nothing you can do to stop me" he said smugly.

Sally looked and saw a dagger she owned. Giving into her rage she grabbed it, and quickly stabbed Antoine in the chest.

He couldn't speak, all he did was fall to his knees and look up at the angry princess. Then he died.

After words, Sally finally grasped what she had done. Fearing imprisonment, she quickly ran out of the castle. She didn't care where she ran as long as no one found her. Sooner or later she ran into a familiar figure.

"Well well well, if isn't Sally" Eggman said. "Out of my way Eggman" she said pushing him aside and trying to walk away. "So, what brings you out this late ?" Eggman asked following. "I said leave me alone !" Sally restated. Still Eggman persisted "Sorry, but you have to admit, it does seem odd that a girl like you would be out here at this time at night and...wait, is that, blood ?".

Sally stopped. She looked at her hand and saw that there was still some blood.

Eggman smirked "So, you finally killed him". "What ?!" Sally said shocked. She couldn't believe it, he had somehow discovered the truth. She knew there was no hiding anymore. "How did you know ?" she simply asked. "Well you don't have to be a genius like me to know, Antoine's power gains were causing such problems for the kingdom, I was starting to think you didn't need me anymore" Eggman answered.

"So what if I killed him, I don't need your help" Sally said. "Ah, that's where you're wrong princess" Eggman said. "You see, you can't go back, you can't tell anyone" he continued. "The only way out, is by working for me" Eggman finished. Sally sighed and decided to accept defeat.

"Don't be depressed Sally, I have a feeling that eventually you'll see things my way" Eggman said.

**(End Flashback)**

"And that's the whole story" she said. Sally looked at Metal, who seemed to be in deep thought. "Do you realize, how pathetic you truly are ?" Metal said at last. "What ?" Sally said getting angry. "You gave into anger, completely costing you everything, it's almost sad" Metal said. "You think you're better than me !?" Sally yelled. "I know I'm better" Metal said.

Once again giving into her rage, Sally tried to attack Metal. However, he simply moved out of the way and knocked her to the ground.

"Truly pathetic" he said coldly before walking away. Sally clenched her fists. As she got back on her feet, another certain memory began to flash through her mind.

She was in her quarters on Eggman's ship. "This is just great, first I have to take orders from Eggman, and now were stuck on this other planet, could my life get any worse ?" she asked. She then turned on her television. There was a special news broadcast.

"Were here at La Chateau, the best(and most expensive) restaurant in Soleanna, where the biggest event possible just occurred only minutes ago" said the newswoman. Sally simply reached for her glass on a near by table. "Sonic The Hedgehog has just proposed to Amy Rose" the reporter revealed.

The glass fell and shattered.

"Sonic, care to make a comment ?" she asked. "Amy has always meant a lot to me, and I want of my life with her" Sonic answered. The camera then turned to Amy who was proclaiming "I'm Engaged ! I'm Getting Married !". "I take it she said yes" the reporter said. Sonic just smiled. Amy then had her face practically pressed up against the camera "I'm Getting Married ! TO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG !!!". Sonic pulled her off. "You heard it here first folks, and all you Sonic fan girls out, sorry for the heart break, but he's take-BLAM" Sally shot the screen with a pistol.

The final step down the path of evil, was taken.


	6. Chapter 6

1**CHAPTER 6**

Inside the main flight deck, Eggman was trying to figure out a good location for the armada's next battle front while Metal looked through the window with hatred over the fact that Sonic had returned. "How much longer before we have a front doctor," Metal sneered.

"Not to long, " Eggman said. " I'm rather busy at the moment, why don't you go show your army a little motivation." Metal looked at him with his cold metallic eyes " Very well, sir". Metal had left the flight deck and Eggman began to laugh " Indeed Sonic, you may have proven to be a problem before, but now that I have the upper hand, there's no way you can stop me !".

Back at GUN Headquarters, Tails was showing Sonic around. "This is the Radar room, any enemy craft comes within a twenty mile radius we'll know" he explained. "Nice" Sonic said. As they moved through, one of the workers gave Sonic a thumbs up. He did the same.

They then started walking down some stairs. "Down here is the shooting range" Tails pointed out. Sonic looked and saw the soldiers practicing on the targets with some pretty powerful looking firearms. Further down he noticed Shadow doing the same. He wasn't surprised.

"And this is the armory" Tails said unlocking and armored door. "Woah," Sonic said. Everything from grenades to Plasma Rifles was in there.

Eventually they arrived at the flight deck. They walked past the other jets, to get to Tails's plane. "Woah, nice work on the Tornado Tails" Sonic said admiring his pal's handy work. "Actually Sonic, this is the Tornado Mach 2" he clarified. "What happened to the first one ?" Sonic asked. "I got shot down a few months ago" Tails answered. "I was okay, but was there was practically nothing left of the plane" he finished.

Tails paused for a moment, and then said "You know Sonic, this might sound stupid, but when I lost that plane, I felt like I had lost you again".

Sonic put his hand on his friend's shoulder "That doesn't sound stupid at all".

Meanwhile...

"You said no ?" Rouge asked confused. "Rouge can we please get off that topic ?" Amy said. "But I don't get it, aren't you happy that Sonic's alive ?" Rouge asked. "I never said I wasn't" Amy countered. "Then why won't you get back together, I mean, knowing you," Rouge then got cut off "Stop".

It was Amy's time to explain. "Rouge, did I ever tell you what it was like to chase Sonic around ?" she asked. "Not really, but I can imagine" Rouge answered. "Then you can imagine that it wasn't always fun" Amy said. That kind of shocked the bat.

"Mostly, I was happy back then, constantly pursuing my crush, and helping him out when ever I could, and he always appreciated it, even if I got caught" Amy continued. "But, there were other times, times when I felt like I was wasting my time, that Sonic would never love me, times where I felt like I'd hit rock bottom" she said.

"Like when you first saw Sonic after all this time" Rouge figured it out. "Exactly" Amy responded. "But, even after all that, when it came right down to it, Sonic loved you" Rouge said. "I don't know if I loved him" Amy said. "But, you felt" again Rouge was cut off "I don't know how I felt" Amy said angrily.

"I was a stupid girl with a crush chasing after a boy, but this is the real world Rouge !" Amy started to shout. "For all I know I was just fooling myself that whole time, and finally I was able to move on when.." she stopped.

Amy just went silent, and sat down on her bed.

Rouge took this as her cue to leave. Before she did though, she said one last thing "What ever decision you make Amy, I just want you to know I'll stand by your side, listen to your heart, it'll speak up sooner or later".

With her friend gone, Amy went back to just sitting in silence. At one point, the baby promptly kicked. Amy put her hand on her stomach, and smiled. Though, it soon faded.


End file.
